


Won’t You Please Surrender

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Public Masturbation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24360931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Benny’s got a new neighbor and he’s more than a little obsessed.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is different from my normal stuff, in that it’s more of a slow burn and involves a teenager (rather than a suuuper young kid.) However, it’s still FICTION and should remain that way. ENJOY!  
> More tags to be added as the story progresses.  
> Title from Ted Nugent’s “Jailbait.”

Benny’s been living in his current apartment for nearly a year before his new neighbors move in, and at first he was afraid that they’d be loud and upset his quiet routines. He works from home and relishes the calm an empty neighboring apartment guarantees. He’s a bit of a recluse, preferring to stay in rather than going out to clubs or bars on the weekends. He spends the majority of his free time playing video games, but makes a point to exercise every day to maintain his muscular physique. His skin is naturally tanned thanks to his Cuban ancestry, even though he rarely spends much time outside. 

He’s never shown much interest in anyone either romantically or sexually in all of his 27 years, instead preferring to remain alone. He just never saw the point, and had never encountered someone he deemed worthy or pursuing. 

That all changes when he sees Her. 

She’s stunning: curvy, pale, and nearly as tall as him. Her long legs are showcased by a tiny pair of denim shorts that barely cover the enticing full curve of her ass. She also can’t be more than 14, a fact that Benny acknowledges and then immediately dismisses as unimportant. He stands at his bedroom window for nearly 20 minutes, watching her make several trips to the moving truck to unload boxes. 

When he finally recovers his wits enough to realize he can see her up close he quickly pulls his shirt off over his head and tosses it onto his bed before he drops to the floor and efficiently pumps through 40 push-ups, just enough to get his blood pumping and a light sheen of sweat across his upper body. He spares a quick glance in the mirror to check that his hair is convincingly tousled but not out of control. Benny waits at his front door until the girl is just barely cresting the top of the stairs with a cumbersome box before opening his door, an amiable smile on his handsome face. 

“Hey, welcome to the building, I’m Benny!” He strides forward to take the box from her arms. “Let me get that for you, that one looks heavy.” 

The girl smiles gratefully, shaking out her arms once they’re free. “Thanks! I don’t think I could have made it all the way to my room with that one.” She uses the hem of her shirt to wipe her forehead, flashing a tempting strip of her tanned stomach that’s gone too soon. “I’m Becca.” 

Her voice is soft and deeper than Benny expected, and the delicate rasp of it sends a chill down his spine. It’s a voice made to moan his name, and he vows then and there to find out exactly how she sounds when she cums. He wordlessly follows her through the open front door and into what must be her bedroom. He suppresses a wicked grin when he realizes that her bedroom shares a wall with his own. 

There’s already a small pile of boxes and he adds the one in his arms to the pile. “What bring you guys to Tampa?” Benny inquires as he turns back to face her. He catches her gaze flicking across his bare torso before it meets his own again. 

Embarrassed at being caught checking him out, Becca drops her gaze to the floor and turns to fiddle with a small box of knick-knacks on the built-in desk. “My parents got a divorce and mom wanted a fresh start. We’re from Maryland.” The sound of someone else entering the apartment interrupts Benny’s reply and they move in tandem out of the small room. 

A middle-aged woman is setting a box down on the kitchen counter, a curious look on her face when she sees the man leaving her daughter’s room. 

“Becca, who’s your new friend?” She casts an appreciative glance over Benny’s body, her eyes following the same path her daughter’s took mere seconds before. 

“My name’s Benny, ma’am. I live in the apartment right next door, on the end. I figured I’d do the neighborly thing and offer my assistance with any boxes or furniture.” He sticks both hands in the pockets of his jeans and her eyes zero in on the movement, tracing the deep v-lines that disappear into his waistband before meeting his again. 

“Please, call me Fiona.” She grins widely, her too-white teeth shocking against her obviously fake tanned skin. She winks as she sets a hand on his bicep. “It’s awfully nice of you to help us out, Benny. You’ll have to let me make you dinner as repayment once I’ve got the kitchen fully stocked.” 

Benny smiles politely and ignores the hand that’s still resting on his arm. “You don’t have to do that Fiona, but I’ll admit that I do miss having a good homemade meal.” He glances at Becca who has started digging in an open cooler for a bottle of water. She sees him looking her way and offers him a bottle. His smile widens and he accepts. 

It takes the three of them another hour to fully unload the truck, and afterwards Benny accepts Fiona’s invitation to join them for pizza. They spend nearly two hours getting to know each other, Benny subtly inquiring about Becca’s summer plans and Fiona not-so-subtly pressing Benny for details about his love life. 

He finally excuses himself for the night when Fiona suggests Becca go to her room so the two adults can talk. Benny feigns exhaustion and escapes minutes later, promising to stop by for dinner later in the week.

As soon as he shuts his front door behind himself he’s tearing at his waistband and freeing his cock from the tight confines. He’s been half-hard since he first laid eyes on Becca, and it takes less than a minute for him to cum harder than he can ever remember doing before. His legs turn to jelly and he falls to his knees, panting and shivering long after his orgasm has passed. 

Benny slumps onto the ground and arranges himself on his back, staring blankly up at his ceiling. Once he’s gotten his breathing and himself back under control he laughs, genuinely happy for the first time in a very long time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny’s never been happier to live in a warm climate than when he discovers Becca’s daily swimming routine.

Benny’s never been happier to live in a warm climate than when he discovers Becca’s daily swimming routine. Her forest green bikini barely covers her ample curves, her full breasts nearly tumbling out of her top when she bends to lay out her towel. Thankfully, his unit’s living room window overlooks the pool, and he has a perfect view of her show. Every day around 11 AM she saunters out to the pool, swimming laps for 20 minutes before laying in the sun until Fiona calls her in for lunch. 

The third day of her routine he works up the nerve to pull his cock out as he watches her lay in the sun, tracing her curves lovingly with his eyes as he imagines tasting her skin. He cums messily against the window in no time at all, long white stripes decorating the clear glass. He falls back onto his ass on the couch and groans when he sees that from this angle his cum lines up almost perfectly with her prone body. He uses his already messy hand to rub his cum across the window, wishing it was her soft skin instead. 

He lays there unmoving but still watching closely until Becca starts to pack up her things, moving back toward their building. Benny grabs his phone and opens the camera app, continually snapping pictures of her until she turns into the stairwell and out of view. He spends the next 20 minutes going through the pictures, saving the best ones and adding them to a quickly growing folder that’s simply labeled “B <3.”

—————————————————————

It takes him two weeks before he works up the courage to join her at the pool. He plans his moves carefully, making sure to arrive just before 11 so he’s already there when she makes her way outside. She smiles when she sees him sitting on the steps in the pool, the water gently lapping at his sternum. 

“Good morning Benny! I wasn’t sure anyone else used the pool, you’re the first person I’ve seen here besides myself.” She sets her towel down on her favored lounger before kicking off her sandals and padding over to the stairs. Benny’s eyes are locked on her ass as she walks past him to wade into the water, the firm swell close enough to touch if he was brave enough. 

The teen makes small talk with him for a few minutes before ducking her head underwater and gathering her long auburn hair in a topknot, ready to compete her laps. Benny stays put on the stairs, enraptured with her graceful movements as she cuts through the crystal clear water. He decides he could watch her like this for hours, the quick flashes of a toned arm or a delicate foot more than enough to get his heart pounding and his cock throbbing. 

He stays in the water when Becca decides she’s had enough swimming and exits to stretch out on her favored lounger and bake in the sun. Benny swears she steps out of the pool in slow motion, time slowing down enough for him to watch each bead of water cascade down her bare skin. He wants to trace the path each droplet takes with his mouth. His eyes are glued to her as she towels off and carefully applies tanning lotion to her skin. In the short time she’s lived in Tampa she’s already gone from a pale cream color to lightly tanned, just enough to make gorgeous tan lines starkly visible across her smooth skin. Benny dreams about running his tongue along those lines every night. 

He wades into the deep end of the pool and settles against the far wall, keeping Becca in full view. He tilts his head back and pulls his sunglasses down onto his nose from their place on top of his head, so it appears that he’s gazing up into the clear blue sky and not at the miles of teenage skin begging for his touch a mere ten feet away. He’s so close, he can smell the artificial coconut of her lotion from his spot in the water. 

Becca lays out on her stomach to start, facing away from the pool and looking back toward their apartment building. Benny slowly brings a hand to the front of his trunks, taking extra care not to disturb the calm water around him and draw unwanted attention. He bites his lip to hold back a moan at the first touch to his aching cock. 

He takes his time, slowly stroking his cock through his trunks, his eyes never leaving Becca’s form. He hasn’t had the chance to observe her this close without her mother constantly distracting him, and he wants to make the most of this rare opportunity. The teen’s skin has a faint shine from her freshly applied tanning lotion and Benny wants to rub his cock all over her, leave a sticky trail of his own from her manicured toes up to her messy topknot. 

After some time Becca flips over, letting the front half of her body soak in the sun. Her face is turned towards the pool now, though her eyes are closed tightly against the bright sunlight. Benny slowly draws his trunks down to mid-thigh, allowing his hand to finally wrap around his leaking cock. His eyes keep flitting between her serene face and her chest, her pert breasts barely contained by her bikini top. 

Benny closes his eyes when he feels his orgasm building despite his intention to draw it out, and he grips the base of his cock to attempt to stave off his release for a little longer. Once he feels relatively back in control he opens his eyes again, only to find Becca staring right back at him. 

His cock erupts, the orgasm ripped from him as the unaware teen watches. A loud grunt passes through his gritted teeth despite his best effort to keep it concealed, and Becca’s eyes widen slightly as the sound reaches her across the pool. Benny figures that since he’s already been caught, and he might as well ride it out to the end, so he fucks his fist roughly over his cock, coaxing another couple bursts of cum into the water before he finally settles down. He never breaks eye contact with Becca, daring her to look away first. 

She does, a dark blush staining her cheeks as she abruptly sits upright on her lounger. She stammers out a goodbye, fleeing the pool area without even gathering her towel and lotion. Benny lets out a rough breath and sinks below the surface of the water. By the time he surfaces again Becca is nowhere to be seen. 

He takes his time leaving the pool, making sure to gather Becca’s things and take them with him. He stops in front of her door on his way to his own, knocking softly. He hears movement from within the apartment but no one comes to open the door. He rests a hand against the wooden doorframe and sighs softly. He sets her folded towel and bottle of lotion on the welcome mat before continuing along to his own apartment. He waits just inside, straining his ears for any noise coming from next door. Two minutes later he hears the door open, a shuffling of the towel and lotion bottle, then the door closing softly. Benny thinks he should feel guilty about what happened, but he can’t bring himself to regret it. She blushed so beautifully, he can’t wait to discover how far that blush extends. 

He steps out of his wet bathing suit before crossing the open floor plan to the large window that takes up the majority of the far wall. On the way he tosses the trunks and his wet towel through the open bathroom door to hang up later. At the window, he picks up the small digital camera he’d set up earlier that’s positioned on a tripod to shoot the entire pool area. He presses stop on the recording and saves the new file to the memory card, the first (he hopes) of many.


End file.
